Broken
by SenaKD
Summary: He left; For good this time? Will her friends and family forgive her? Mild Lemon and Violence.


_A/N: This story is based on the song "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee. I don't own it and none of the Harry Potter things are mine, only the plot. (Blessed Be J.K Rowling) _

**Broken**

"_I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh" _

She didn't laugh anymore, since he went away. He left her, with this monster.

"Stop Lukea please!" she begged as he hit her once again. It had become all too common these days. "I will do what I like, you can't make me stop!" he yelled, as his fist hit her again in the stomach. "Stop it, look, I will make you some dinner and we and talk about this okay?" she said breathlessly, watching the red fade from his face. He had always liked her cooking.

"Okay, eggs?" he said sulkily. She smiled slightly with relief, she was happy he had stopped yelling.

"_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away" _

She was stupid to have thought he would be coming back; his heart is black and cold. The only reason he had married her was because he knock her up. Did he love her or was it just he liked the sex? But he hated the screaming through the night, sticky fingers, fighting and smelly nappies.

He left for long periods of time. Only coming home to eat and slept with her. He didn't even care about his kid.

"_I kept your photograph; I know it serves me well" _

He had smashed the glass in the photo frame, which held the memories of the past; a time when she was happy, a time with her friends in it. She pushed them all away, after she married him. She knew that they didn't like him and never had.

She wished she had listened to them, when they told her not to get involved with him. She didn't even know why she liked him; she never had before and after all the horrid things, he had done in the past. He just thought; she was a 'good shag'.

"_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain" _

She got a letter from an old friend, so she decided to contact him. She missed them greatly. It would be the first time; in almost three years she had spoken to one of them. Even after all the letters begging her to write back, she had never replied until now. She was sick, tired and needed help.

He wasn't coming back. Not this time, he had never been gone for this long before and he had taken all his things. And not said goodbye. His son missed him, she didn't really understand why. His father had never loved him or paid much attention to him.

"_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right, when you've gone away" _

Nothing is right, when he goes away, but nothing is right when he is with them. She missed her friends and the way they made her feel. She missed laughing and spending time with them. But most she missed being young, not having to worry about anything like men and children

As much as she loved Lukea, he was hard work, and would send her gray before her years. If she just had someone to care for her once in a while maybe it wouldn't be so hard. Her parents wouldn't talk to her and anyway she wouldn't burden them with her problems. As they said, it was her fault. She didn't choose the lawyer's son that her father had hoped.

"_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore"_

She had arranged for a babysitter for Lukea, but she didn't know if he would behave. So she gave him a sleeping potion and put him into bed. She didn't need to have to come home. She was going to see Harry and she needed to be without her son for once. He hadn't been away from his mother since he was born. She had home schooled him. She had; even taken him to work, when she had to work, while his fatherwas gone.

She approached the front door to Mr. Harry Potter's house; it was such a large and beautiful house, breath-taking. A change from the small, smelly flat she was used to. He opened the door and hugged her the moment he saw her. She cringed she hadn't be hugged in a very long time. She had changed; she looked much older than she was. With a worn face and hands, and gray hairs mixed with the red-brown locks tied in a loose ponytail.

"_The worst is over now and we can breathe again" _

Harry lead her into the house, it was warm and inviting. She breathed a huge sigh of relief. It felt good to be back with her friend. She got her a glass of wine and they sat talking about the past and all the good times they had, had. Then she started to talk about how her life had been lately.

She told him how Lukea had ADHD and played up all the time, that he was hard work. When her stupid husband is hardly ever there and when he was he would ignore him anyway. Silent tears began to run down her slightly wrinkled face. Harry put his arm around her shoulder.

She leant into him and continued. "He's le-left us Harry, he's not coming b-back this t-time, I know it" she sobbed and Harry hugged her tighter. "I'm so lost…what, am I going to d-do Harry?" she looked up at him tears running from her drunken eyes.

"_I wanna hold you high – you steal my pain away" _

Harry looked into her eyes and watched a tear run down her cheek, into the corner of her beautiful lips. He didn't notice himself, do it but he followed that tear, kissing her lip lightly. A sob escaped her, as she kissed him back, thinking they had had a bit too much to drink. They broke away; she looked over at the empty bottle.

They hadn't noticed while they were talking they'd drunk the whole bottle and then some. Another bottle was sitting half empty beside Harry glass. But the next thing she knew she was being guided gently into Harry room, kisses were being planted on her neck and collarbone. Her shirt was being pushed up. She flopped onto a soft bed and melted with pleasure.

"There's_ so much left to learn and no-one left to fight" _

It had been a long time since she had '_made love'_, rather than just had sex. He made her feel warm and understood how to make her tick, for a change. At this moment she didn't care about anything. Neither Draco nor their son. Nothing mattered but Harry and herself.

She woke up in a warm bed and rolled over, she could smell toast, and sat up quickly. What if Lukea burnt the house down? Then she looked around and remembered the night before and where she was. He head throbbed, but she smiled as Harry walked into the room carrying a tray, with toast, jam and much needed coffee. He kissed her on the head and placed the breakfast down in front of her.

"_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain" _

Later that day, Hermione contacted the babysitter and ask her to bring Lukea, to meet Harry. They arrived about three in the afternoon. Hermione answered the door; Lukea threw his little arms around his mother's legs the moment he saw him, clinging to her, while she paid the very frazzled looking babysitter.

"I had to try and explain to him this morning that you had not "gone" away like daddy!" The young babysitter informed her clearly upset."I'm so sorry Anna; I didn't think I would be out all night. Anna nodded and with sigh left the couple at the doorstep. Hermione looked anxiously down at her son and got down to his height. "I'm so sorry Lulu; I will never leave you again. I promise" The small blonde boy looked at her with large unsure eyes. "Do you want to meet my friend?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Lukea, this is Mr. Harry Potter" introducing them once they joined him inside "Say,_ hello_ Lulu_" _she prompted the three year old.

"Hello Lulu!" The boy replied gleefully and then grinned at him. Harry chuckled when Hermione chaste her son. "Don't be cheeky, Lukea" she frowned at him. He made a face at her and she laughed for the first time in a very long time.

"_Because I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough"_

She felt like she could live again, it was all going to be better now. She felt youth spread through her once more. She would be strong enough. No longer Broken.

_A/N: Please Review! Thanks KD._


End file.
